Babysitting Blues
by Neko Shinigami Hime
Summary: What happens when Shego and Drakken have to babysit Hego's daughter? Trouble doy... What happens when during this babysitting they both notice they potentially maybe kinda might sorta possibly have feelings for each other? Double trouble doy.
1. Feeling the Blues

A/N: I was debating to make this a one shot or not but I will figure that out by the end of this(chapter?) Anyways there is hopefully going to be getting some laughs. I am a bit off my game so I apologize for any OCCness. This is my first Kim Possible story but I love the couple of Shego and Drakken so much I decided to make it about the two of them. Plus you have to admit let it be friendship or romance they have chemistry in fan fictions and even the show that is hilarious. There is not much spoiler alert warning needing but you should have at least know have seen the graduation episodes or risk it. I do not own anything and it is clear I never will. Alright I will get to the story!

* * *

><p>Shego had no idea how this happened… Okay well if you wanted to get <em>technical<em> as she felt her teeth grind together she knew how it happened but how it got to happen, how she let it happen… HOW this happened? She was currently having a staring contest with a little girl. Now this might be normal if it was out on a mission to scare her away but two things were wrong with this picture as you could probably gather… One she was in the lair and two this girl did not seem afraid at all.

Doctor Drakken who had been busy with grand schemes of… Saving the world much to his displeasure as a _evil_ scientist went out to get some coffee. He was going to ask his assistant if she wanted anything. Everyone knew she had no skill when it came to cooking, unless it was to blow it up. He then noticed her having a staring contest with a little girl. She had what he guessed was shoulder length black hair in pigtails. She was wearing a blue dress with a H on it. Doctor Drakken got his coffee and went over to the pair with a confused look.

"**Um Shego… There is a little girl sitting next to you.**"

"**A little girl? Doctor D you must be insane… Now why would there be a little girl sitting next to me?**"She said with her teeth grinded together trying not to let her flames show literally, using words with sarcasm with a touch of 'extra' sarcasm at there having to be _that_ little girl sitting next to her. In talking to Drakken _that girl_ softly spoke not sure if it was a good idea or not.

"**I won.**"Peeking up at Drakken curious about the new person.

"**Won what?**" Drakken actually innocently asked before Shego let out a rather loud noise of irritation.

"**She apparently believed I actually would sink low enough to play a staring contest or something. Brat I was glaring at you.**"She almost snarled. The little girl who Drakken had yet to figure out who she was but noticed she had green eyes now.

"**Uh… Shego who is she exactly?**"He asked nervously not wanting to be the victim of her tension of obvious anger. Shego snapped her head up at him with a look of frustration.

"**My brother! He decides he needed to '**_**hit two birds with one stone**_**' with his daughter.**" Mocking her brother in the middle of what she was saying. Just as she was going to continue the still unnamed girl gave a tiny giggle.

"**You do a good impression of daddy.**"

"**Thank you.**" Shego said in a tame manner much like she did with Kim Possible during her fights. Fighting, pausing to have a small chat before continuing which is what she was about to do. She frowned before letting out a growl.

"**So your brother is trying to hit two birds with one stone?**" Drakken said trying to understand what was said without flinching.

Shego looked at him again. "**Yes… He needed a babysitter… Wego is to young to babysit apparently despite his power he could make himself into a fricken fortress! Then of course Mego is unable to do it because he has his own things he needs to do… He is to me me me… Hego obviously cannot do it and all of them cannot remember I am evil… Well I used to be… Well I technically I am still evil…" **The last word Drakken could tell wanted to come out as a whine but came out as a borderline scream. Since saving the world they were not exactly as evil as they used to be. Through all this Drakken peeked at the little girl but she just looked innocently at what he now gathered was 'her aunt Shego' Drakken cleared his throat.

"**And the second bird?**"Taking the words literally. He could not imagine there being anything besides Hego needing to run some errands and then either picking his daughter or doing whatever he did to get her here. He honestly was surprised he missed her arrival with all the security but when he was into a master plan he was oblivious to everything. He then listened to the answer to his question.

"**He says apparently I either have hidden or had lost my maternal instincts and need 'guidance' as if I need any guidance or any fricken maternal instincts…**"Growling out the last part. Her brother had no right trying to get her to be nice to children she was evil or used to be! Even if she was not evil anymore it was her choice to be maternal or not…

"**Oh…**"Drakken said weakly. After a moment he continued. "**What is her name?**"He wanted to change the subject from potential parenthood so close to home.

"**Susan.**"The little girl said with a giggle turning towards Drakken. It made the small girls in her pigtails bounce. Drakken had to admit for a child she did not seem so… Bad. She seemed decently harmless. He then wondered where that came from. He was not one for kids. He then felt something grip his leg. He looked down and saw the girl who finally had a name gripping it with a smile. "**You wear blue like daddy.**"Shego after a moment grinned.

"**Finally… You go watch her, see if you develop maternal instincts.**"

Drakken glared at her. "**She is your niece you watch her.**"

Shego shrugged. "**But you are the one who is blue.**"

Susan then piped in with, "**Mommy and daddy argue like that a lot. Uncle Wego says arguing is bad.**"

Drakken looked down at Susan who smiled up at him. "**First we are arguing like a boss and an assistant and arguing gets the point across faster. Now if you may get off my leg I can be on my way.**" He then saw Susan give a version of a puppy dog pout. He let out a groan, "**Fine…**" Basically agreeing to Susan before looking at Shego, "**Just stick around she might end up blown up or something. Last thing I need is your brother punching me around.**"

Shego shrugged, "**She would have gotten blown up around me eventually, better chances with you. I am going on vacation**." Drakken gave a open mouth look. Susan then pouted, she knew her aunt had a short fuse but she did want to visit her too. So before Drakken could complain about being left with Susan she let go of Drakken and tackled Shego. She was hardly as strong as her father but she was strong enough to glomp her aunt to the ground with a surprised look. Susan then sat on her stomach and gave her a sad look.

"**Aunty please do not go on vacation I just came! Please please please please!**" She then did what she had done to Drakken and Shego gave a dull look before sighing. She hated children, hell she hated teenagers and it was not even because of Kim Possible in fact she could possibly ironically say she liked her a little not that she would every say so. With children and teenagers it was just between the crying and the drama… To much work. However she had little choice.

"**Alright fine.**" Susan smiled again and hugged Shego who rolled her eyes. "**Alright Susan enough with the touchy feely.**" Susan nodded before getting up allowing for Shego to get up and sit on the couch again. Shego then looked at Drakken. "**I am assuming you came out here for more then just coffee?**"At the reminded Drakken changed his tune.

"**Ah yes I was working on plans.**" He glowed a little he always enjoyed working on schemes even if they were no longer evil. He knew he was never exactly evil just bitter and while Shego was evil she just went along with it. Although he was curious to why. She could have gone to another villain… Well no matter he was glad she stuck around. She was his only friend and as hurtful as one would think she could be he secretly enjoyed her sarcasm. Shego gave a small nod. Drakken gave a look. "**Are you going to see?**"

"**Am I suppose to?**" She was not exactly sure why she was here anymore truth be told. Typically she used to look at his evil schemes and tell him they were going to fail unless they were one of the rare gems… She was not really the hero type or she would have returned home… Well not really her brothers were annoying as hell. Susan being here proved that. She could not explain why she was still here. She was not as evil anymore but she was still evil enough to get away with working with another villain yet she stuck around.

Maybe it was because she saw a friend who had not backstabbed her in Doctor D and she had what was the closest she had to a bond. Plus he was smart… Well when he wanted to be. It was obvious he had been evil to a degree to do some of the things he had done but it seemed more bitterness. Maybe she was just bitter too just more bitter or that evil seemed like more fun? Eh whatever it was it was not worth thinking about seeing she got her answer from Drakken which was yes and he was tapping the leg not trapped by Susan waiting for her to see his plan.

Rolling her eyes she got up and followed Drakken as he limped into his 'office' with all his blueprints. Some of them half done and some of them crumpled as failures. He had two that involved his power of flowers that would solve the two missions they were given. Considered they were given last night he had worked on them quickly. Shego leaned in to see the details and Drakken had at first was happy that she seemed interested so much but then noticed the way her hair was falling and the light that focused on the blueprint shone in a way that made her skin tight body suit seem tighter.

He looked away with a confused look on his face. Where the hell were those thoughts coming from? She was his assistant and friend… After a moment Shego resumed her normal position and noticed Drakken was staring into space. She rose a brow before shaking a hand in front of his face. That snapped him out of it and he noticed how close Shego was. After the thoughts he just had he jumped back. Shego gave a blank look. "**Boo…"** Drakken too a moment to gain his composure.

"**Shego do not do that…**" Shego gave another blank look.

"**Do what? All I did was snap you out of your little dream Doctor D.**" Drakken cleared his throat, it was true but he was sort of enjoying that dream despite the fact he had originally started with how bad it was to be thinking those things. Drakken cleared his throat again for a time he had long ago lost count on.

"**Yes of course…**" Shego just gave him an odd look before she heard him give a borderline girly scream. He had in his daydream not noticed that Susan's grip on leg had gone away and she had hopped up onto the table. She had grabbed some crayons which were often used during his era of evil to 'make an impact' and she was currently coloring in the blueprints. Shego gave a small noise of amusement before Drakken grabbed the blueprints. "**They are-**" He paused before continuing "**They are- They are… So pretty.**" Susan gave a giggle.

Shego gave a roll of her eyes along with a snort. Here she was suppose to be annoyed to death and yet she was finding herself amused without having to do any of the work. Susan was doing it all for her. She was curious though. Drakken was childish in his own manner although he had 'grown' a little bit since she had first met him. She peered over his shoulder at the blue print. She would not call it a master piece but considering that Susan was only what eight or nine? She did not pay attention when told, it was she guessed… Pretty… Drakken noticing Shego was pressing against him to see the blueprint then suddenly gave it to her.

Shego gave a confused look before hanging the blueprint back to Susan who was working on the others let them be failures or not. It was fun. Shego watched as Drakken more or less left as quickly as he could. She gave a confused look before sighing. She was a tough woman but there was a limit. As much as it killed her to say it and as much as the old her would have gagged to say it she kind of wanted to hang out with Doctor D… She was a people person. That is why she spent time on her vacations. Henchmen were hardly company… The issue was the only one she really wanted to _talk_ to was Drakken… He just did not seem to notice that… Following slowly after her boss she left Susan to color.

The issue Shego had was she was not sure what kind of talking she wanted to do anymore or what kind of hanging out she wanted to do anymore. Throughout the missions to take over the world there were little… Issues that brought out things. Like that day she felt like she was on a very bad emotional rollercoaster and one of those emotions had been love. Something she never felt. It was not what she normally felt and actually was something she held behind that _tough_ girl bad ass Shego image she had build for herself. Even after being not so evil she was to scarred to let it out and it was an emotion normally… Bottled.

She bottled it down but oddly enough she was wondering something… She openly showed rage and occasionally happiness she did not exactly _hate_ love despite the wall she had up to protect herself and her rep, the issue was and this is where she would definitely would have gagged was did she love Doctor Drakken? Or was she just so desperate for attention and someone to talk to she let her mind mess with her and take advantage of her smarts to put pieces together to make a picture that was not really there…. She did not have time to think about it longer as she hit something and fell onto something soft.

Susan then looked up and noticed that 'whatdoyoucallit' that her mommy and daddy had between her aunt and her friend. She tilted her head before getting a small smile and giggling. Hopping down she chased after them surprised they left her in here in the first place not that she minded. Coloring was fun and she had gotten a positive reaction from her replacement daddy. She had an evil idea if she could call it that. She heard the word from her father, he had said that her aunt thought herself to be evil but she just needed help. So she was going to help but with a different type of help…

Drakken had raced out of the room because his mind was racing. He did not want to have these thoughts or feelings. Especially because he knew that they would not be returned and that if they got out he would be burnt to a crisp on top of laughed at… He was always laughed at. He was used to Shego laughing at him but that way would hurt… He made a frown he actually did not mind and to say he did not want these feelings would be a lie he was indifferent and with Shego? Hell he knew she was basically the villain's woman to fight over. The thing that bothered him due to his insecurities was he kind of wanted her to choose him…

In thought he broke out of it not wanting to be caught thinking about this again it felt wrong and it made him feel bad and weird. She would never choose him. They were friends kind of and possibly family if you could call it that. While they had that moment taking the medal, she could have returned to being a villain and he would not stop her or blame her. It would hurt but he was used to it. He suddenly stopped, he then tried to figure out what to do and was going to pace not sure if he should act like he needed to use the bathroom, was suddenly really tired, or something but pace and come up with an excuse not understanding the pacing would ruin the excuse he came up with.

He had no idea that Shego being silent as she was and as quick as she was basically behind him so when he suddenly stopped, despite her reflexes due to her slight confusion in the 'office' she crashed into him. "**What the hell Doctor D?**" She said after she figured what she had crashed into and cushioned her fall as she sat up sitting on his back with a frown. Drakken squirmed slightly. Shego noticed and with a hidden sigh and a roll of her eyes stood up. She knew the no contact rule. Only his mother could touch him really. Even that pushed it. Probably the bone crushing hugs…. Anyways her getting up allowed for Drakken to rush to stand. Shego tried to act like his odd behavior was not obvious and more so upsetting her. "**So?**" She asked again. Drakken fidgeted and looked around.

"**Uhhh well you see… You know… Cause um… Soo… Where is Susan?**" Trying to change the subject. Shego frowned making Drakken fidget more. Susan however 'saved' him by popping up between the two of them and hugging both of their legs so they ended up pressing against each other. Shego gave a surprised look before looking down at Susan.

"**Susan what are you doing?**" Drakken would have asked but his voice was stuck in his throat. He was not used to touching or close contact. Not to mention he was just getting these weird thoughts or maybe just listening to them… It was a bad time to be pressed against the one in his thoughts. He noticed Shego seemed to be indifferent which did not seem to help. What he did not know was Shego was in her mind freaking out. She was not the deep relationship type but she obviously had some sort of relationship with her boss she just figured it was boss nothing else… Although it bordered on friend family maybe… Although recently it was**awkward** as in just recently…

She was having thoughts and Susan was hardly helping. She knew something was wrong with Drakken she just figured it was because she had broken the whole contact thing and while she was not the one for hugs an accidental brush should not send him running away… It hurt her feelings not that she would admit it. That is why she just followed after him but as for his random stop she never got her answer. She also was not getting her answer from Susan who just hugged both legs. Shego sighed. "**Are either of you going to give me an answer?**" She asked dryly. Trying to act like her normal self.

Susan giggled. "**Getting a group hug. You both look like you need one.**"

Shego would have rubbed her temples but that would have caused for her to rub against Doctor D… "**I thought I explained no hugging?**" Susan just giggled. Shego gave a tiny sigh to avoid pressing herself further against her boss. "**And you… What answer do you have I am still waiting for it…**" Drakken almost gave a pout. Shego would have called it cute if it did not want to make herself want to bash her head against something metallic.

"**Uh well I remembered I had cookies in the oven but then I remembered that was yesterday so I suddenly stopped and was going to you know pace to figure out what to do and you crashed into me…**" To him it made sense. Shego just gave him a look, if he was in the kitchen to get coffee he would have noticed cookies but she did not fight the issue she just wanted to get free because this was getting uncomfortable for her. It was playing with emotions she never dealt with.

"**Susan let us go.**" The way she said it was not cruel or cold but it was firm and rather unlike Shego and in her surprise Susan listened allowing for Shego to more or less brush her way pass her boss with a look on her face and sit on the couch to channel flip. Let the brat and Susan do what they want. She sighed with a glare as she could not find anything to watch. Not because nothing good was on per say but because it all reminded her of what she was going through and no one had left the spot she had left them at. Susan peeked up at Drakken who went back to fidgeting.

"**Why are you doing that?**" She innocently asked. She knew why but she wanted to see if he would tell the truth and see if he would fall into her trap, if he told the truth or not. Drakken looked at the little girl and noticed he had been openly freaking out he tried to calm himself.

"**Um your aunt sometimes scares me is all… So it calms me down but I am calm now so I do not need to do that anymore.**" Susan continued to peek up at him.

"**Oh. Well she is not so scary you know. I was wondering… Seeing you are blue like daddy will you be my replacement daddy until I go home? This place is big and scary.**" She said in a tiny voice playing it up. Drakken looked down at him now having two girls to fear. He had no idea how to get out of this. Either say yes or… Face Shego… After a moment he inched a little closer to Shego. She noticed but pretended she was to busy channel surfing. It was a slow painful process before he was standing next to her. She looked up at him before he pointed at Susan with a freaked out expression.

"**Doctor D it is a bit late for that reaction.**" Seeing she knew he did badly with children or so he claimed Susan seemed to like him. She continued to channel surf not in the mood to deal with her boss. She had thoughts she never had to deal with to sort out and seeing it dealt with him, he was not helping by being so close and getting her attention…

Susan then gave a giggle at not getting a _no_ but not directly so she called out, "**Aunt Shego I got a replacement daddy!**" It took a moment before Shego oh so slowly craned her neck from the tv to the paler then normal Doctor D. She normally would have laughed her ass off at this but the look of pure terror seemed to strike some sort of cord. Susan was her burden and the thought of her boss being a father just bothered her on a level so many levels actually. Not for the ones one would think either. So she just gave a sigh before giving a small growl.

"**Stop bothering my boss Susan. He has better things then being a father.**" She said almost coldly to Susan, but not meaning to be cruel to Susan who understood due to knowing her aunt. Shego was more or less making a jab at her boss and knowing what was going on went with it. It helped with her aunt's tension… So she went with it. She then snuck past Drakken. Shego then notice Susan come over and curl up next to her and being to tired between everything she just let her do it. It was not that bad actually. She felt a little heat in her side begin to build from Susan's body heat and soon felt her relax at not being screamed at to leave like so many times before. Damn her brother… Damn him damn him damn him… She actually was not hating this…

On Drakken's side from Shego's words Drakken's look of terror seemed to change a little. He had wanted to be a father at some point… He just you know went all evil due to all the teasing, no one would have wanted him before he went blue and no one would want him now despite his mother's pushing. Not to mention taking over the world made it so you hardly had time for a pet goldfish let alone a child… How Hego did it was interesting… He was a superhero though but then again he was suppose to be one to so maybe he had time but… That did not help him with his other issues. He had a small depressed look instead of one of terror now. On top of wanting a child you needed contact with a woman and that sort of thing.

It opened a wound he rather keep shut. Plus he was horrible with children. Great now he had another thing he had on his mind besides potentially wanting to make out with his assistant. It took a moment for him to give a look of dread. Since when it did it upgrade to make out? He needed more coffee… He rushed off to the kitchen. Shego gave him a look as he rushed off again. Susan peeked up at her aunt "**Um well do you want to be my replacement mommy if he does not want to be my replacement daddy?**" Shego gave her a tired look at this point she felt like everyone's mother. No correction she had always been everyone's mother… No one could take care of themselves… Drakken was back with his coffee far away enough to not be seen but close enough to hear the conversation. He expected Shego to scream no or have her 'passion' and hellfire from earlier but was surprised.

"**Sure why not. That is why you are here I might as well just bend to Hego's will…**" Drakken heard a groan and guessed that Shego got a hug and due to getting some sort of power from Hego involving strength it had gotten a noise from Shego. Susan then looked at the stack of suitcases.

"**I never unpacked. Can we do that now?**" Looking at her aunt now temporary mother. Shego rolled her eyes.

"**Sure better get it finished before we have to rush I suppose.**" She let Susan let her go before she stood up and Drakken did his best to act like he just came to where he was but Shego sent him a dirty look knowing he heard and being upset at him due to her thoughts and unfortunately for Drakken not for anything he actually had done before helping Susan get her things into a spare room near her's seeing that was the whole point. To keep an eye on her. Made no sense if she was far away, getting hurt or in trouble. Once every doll was placed where Susan was pleased with it being and she was hugging a black jaguar plush. Shego found it odd as most child went with bunnies or teddies in her boss's cause but whatever.

Susan seemed to pick up on that and held the stuffed animal up. "**My daddy, the real one-"** Clarifying in case there was still confusion from earlier, "**-got this for me seeing I have black hair and green eyes and thinks me like a jaguar. He calls me his little jaguar and yeah… He said you were like a jaguar too and I like them and that is why I have one." After her explanation Shego gave a small nod. Who knew her brother thought that about her not that she cared. It fit though color wise and all. She tried to hide a smirk she had a stuffed jaguar when she was a little girl… Damn her brother… He was breaking down her defenses…**

* * *

><p>AN: So it looks like it will have more then one chapter. Knowing me it will probably have three chapters like my other fan fiction lol. I have a bad habit of doing that. I will probably end up not being able to wait and rushing the next chapter but reviews will help -wink wink- I want to know how I am doing. As a note I know they went kind of soft sorry =x= but I promise things will get better eventually. Humor wise at least /shot but seriously Shego will be badass soon she will have a reason to muahaha. Stick around to find out why or maybe guess ;D Also I am a little modest due to my long hiatus so if it really was horrible let me down gently.


	2. Seriously

A/N: Hopefully it has not been to long of a wait. I try to make sure each chapter gets out quickly. I got the next chapter in the works too so that one should be out rather fast hopefully as long as my muse keeps on trucking. Anyways to answer a couple of the kind people who had reviewed me :D thank you very much.

**Melisa20 - **I was hoping the staring contest would be funny. I am glad it went over well =u=

**CanjunBear73 - **Or should I say CB73 I love that it is like a code name /shot :D fun and fun indeed. Lets see what little Susan has to say and do about the mess Shego and Drakken are in shall we?

**Darkness Reaper **- I am glad you love the story :D I am also happy how you like how I have the doubt muahaha the doubt. As for Susan you got to love Susan and the update well your wish is my command ;D

**Athulis **- I am glad you think it was well written and in character. That is what I aim for. Hopefully I can continue doing just that.

And with that onwards!

* * *

><p>Shego had been mulling over her slight despise over her brother actually one upping her on one of the '<em>one bird two <em>stone thing. Suddenly she felt Susan tug on her. "**Can I have a bath?**" Shego paused she was not skilled in the art of babysitting. She was almost tempted to bug that dweeb of a genius and get Kim Possible over here… She however just sighed. She gave a nod.

"**Let me change first.**" Susan nodded and waited for her mommy/aunt came back. When she did she was wearing a green tank top with black designs on it paired with black shorts. Shego knew baths… They were wet and she knew she was going to get wet therefore she was going to wear things she did not wear often and would not care if it got wet and change into something she normally wore after she dried off. Started the bath she helped Susan picked out night clothes and when the time came put her dirty ones in a basket. She then let Susan test the water and flinched when she jumped in and water splashed and some got on her. Shego rolled her eyes.

"**It is so big! You are lucky to have big tubs!**"Shego knew that the go tower had big tubs but the lair had bigger ones. So she was not surprised by the reaction. She however was surprised when she got a splash and heard a giggle. Shego blinked as water dripped down her face, hair, and shirt.

"**Hey no splashing. It is bath to get clean and then sleep.**" She said to tired to really to sound 'scary' about it not that it would have worked and Shego was pissed it did not work. Hego knew she would not hurt Susan and made sure Susan knew that… Despite what she had said she had said another splash hit her. Shego instead of blowing up gave a tiny growl and splashed back. At the giggle she felt odd. Typically she enjoyed the sound of terror but the giggle sounded… Okay. Suddenly instead of a battle with fists with Kim Possible she was having a battle with water with her niece.

Drakken who had not seen either Shego or Susan since the dirty look he got when Shego went to get Susan settled in heard noises. He was curious. It was not in Shego's room so he went to investigate. He noticed Susan's room was all set. He also noticed the sounds were coming from the bathroom which was opened more then it was closed. He knew he should not… But his curiosity was killing the cat so to speak as he peeked in to see something that made him blush. Susan had gotten Shego so into the water fight she was practically in the bath with her. She did not expect to be found, so her position was a bit… Odd.

Her butt was up in the air towards the door but it was at such an angle not to mention due to her movements it was basically wiggling… Not to mention her legs were apart so she would have balance which allowed him to see the edge of her lacy bra due to her dipping down so much to try and catch Susan. That allowed for her tank top due to being soaked to stick to her body. That caused it to stay up so her stomach and back was exposed. All of this caused him to redden more as he tried not to trip backing away.

Shego was fully into the game but Susan being the little evil girl in training she was finally got caught but only for the sake for her to say, "**Ah! Did you change your mind? Do you want to be my replacement daddy?**" She said that out of anything else to make it so Shego had no doubt in her mind who it was. She released Susan who was giggling behind a wall of bubbles trying not to be obvious in her evilness. Shego turned around and plopped onto the bathroom floor to look up and see a deer in the headlights Drakken.

The way she had plopped onto the bathroom floor did not help any either. She was more or less leaning against the tub with her tank top still stuck in the position with her bra, her lacy bra sticking out and now that he could see the front view he could see more of it. She was soaking wet with her legs slightly apart with a look of surprise more then anger on her face at being cause despite his frightened look. Susan noticed they both seemed to surprised and frightened respectfully to do anything so she happily chirped, "**I am done.**" Snapping both out of their trance.

Drakken walked away but was forced to stick around due to Susan's puppy pout. A silent exchange of words. Shego on the other hand just quickly wrapped things up. Once her niece was dried, dressed, and comfortable Shego more or less bolted out of the room. Drakken felt like he had no need to stick around seeing there was no pout and bolted as well. Susan just smiled 'innocently' under her covers. Things were going well as far as she could tell. Her aunt was not being as mean and not that she knew her aunt's boss all that well but he seemed to be reacting well. With one last string of giggles she went to sleep.

Shego bolted to her room in order to changed out of her soaked clothes she was glad was not anything important and began to dry herself off. She had in her rush not locked her door let alone shut it. Much to her surprise as she was just about to finish undressing to get a fresh pair of underclothes that were sadly also wet she heard that oh so familiar gunning of a Motorcycle. She wanted to groan last thing she needed was that air head to add to things but her door more or less busted open. She was going to be very pissed but noticed it was Susan who looked freaked out. Susan had planned on sleeping to cause more trouble but there was noises and they were scary.

She did not want to bother Drakken because while she teased him she knew her aunt better and her room was closer. Susan tackled her and pointed out the door. "**There is a monster growling out in the hallway and it is saying seriously.**" Shego sighed and rolled her eyes. Before she could tell her that the _monster_ was actually an idiot she noticed him ride by. Of course in an almost comedic fashion he came back. He waited a moment to make sure he was not mistaken by the green skin and black hair and he was not to be mistaken. The little girl was weird but it was the green babe.

"**Green babe? Whaaaaaaaow! Looking Goooooood like seriously."** He said as he played the annoying noise of his guitar. Shego so badly wanted to kick his ass but remembered Susan was the only thing more or less giving her modesty.

"**What the hell are you doing here?**" She said not bothering with what he said. She wanted him gone as quickly. Motor Ed was silent for a moment letting his slow mind take a moment to come to answer much to Shego's annoyance.

"**I am here because my aunt like seriously plus cousin needs some help like seriously but I think he got it in the bag… Seriously.**" Misunderstanding the fact she was so undressed. Drakken had more or less called his mother and asked some _cyptic _questions but instead of answering them she decided that his cousin would help and she also decide her Drewbie would help Motor Ed with a part he needed. Shego however had a few problems…

"**What did you say?**" She said with venom before standing holding Susan up and with her _ninja _or _jaguar_ like skills ripped him off his bike held him up against the wall despite his bulkiness. Susan just gave a giggle. Now out in the hallway she just growled, "**I know you were not talking to me when you said Doctor D had it in the bag.**" She hated when people talked about her like she was some piece of meat to be won and slept with. Sure she had that aura sometimes but it was all for the steal or the mission. She never actually was like that. Any other little girl would have been afraid but Susan just gave a giggle.

"**Whoa relax green babe I just assumed with the lack of chassis. Which I might add is pretty Whaaaaaaaaaaow. Like seriously." **He said unable to really make an air guitar and mildly regretted saying what he said as Shego pinned him harder to the wall with a growing temper flaring. She put Susan down she let that hand glow green and held it in front of his face.

"**I am going to make sure none of your children can grow those stupid hair styles let alone be born if you make that annoying noise or say seriously one more time.**" She was sick of his stupid habits and he was one annoying man…

"**Seriously?**" He asked with confused fear.

"**Seriously.**" She said in his face with malice.

"**Seriously?**" Basically pushing his luck.

"**SERIOUSLY!**" She screamed in his face shooting some of her plasma and making something explode showing her rage. That shut Motor Ed up despite his slow thinking. All the noise got Drakken's attention and he noticed… Shego in her bra, panties, and her with his cousin seeming to be ready to from his angle jump him but the explosion and screaming and the fact Susan was there, kill his cousin.

"**Um Shego? What are you doing?**" He asked gaining her attention immediately making it so she dropped Motor Ed noticing he was actually making her arm hurt.

"**I think your mother is the most sane out of all of you!**" She screamed holding her hands to her head forgetting she was not dressed properly. Drakken had a small blush on his face before clearing his throat.

"**I see… Well that is nice to know Shego but I was talking about…**" And then more or less moved a nervous finger up and down her. She looked down before taking the balled fists that had been by her head and put them by her hips. Screaming again she stormed over to her room and slammed it almost breaking it. Drakken flinched. He was surprised to see it open but it was only to grab Susan. Drakken then looked over at his cousin who was grinning.

"**Green Babe knows how to rock it. Like seriously. Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaow.**" For some reason that _like seriously_ pissed Drakken off.

"**Why are you here again?**" Drakken asked with annoyance. His cousin looked at him once again taking his sweet time answering due to his slow thinking.

"**Dude your mom sent me. I need a part and apparently you need some lady help seriously. I thought you had it in the bag I mean look at her but apparently not like seriously. What are you doing cousin? You need to have her humming like the perfect vehicle and I only here ticking like serious.**" At that Drakken could only sigh.

"**Stop speaking…**" If he heard one more like seriously he was going to smash his head through a wall. He could understand the whole getting a part that was easy he had a whole bunch of pieces of parts laying around. He even still had that _ultimate _tool kit laying around. As for the lady help from his cousin? He might as well go to the spas that Shego goes to and ask around… He sighed this was a lost case. Although at least he saw her in her bra and panties. He seemed almost pleased before he noticed and then he blushed a little and mentally slapped himself for thinking such a thing.

He sighed and then went to turn around but then said, "**Help yourself to the parts just leave after you do…**" Motor Ed could only give his trademark blank look. He was sent here to help he was going to give the help he was suppose to even if it was in his less then graceful fashion. It was obvious that his cousin was not going to accept the help and the green babe was much more fun to deal with anyways. He went to get his part first of course that was what really baited him into coming here.

Shego was beyond pissed but she just changed hoping to go to sleep and get rid of the tired and ignore the idiots she was surrounded by. She first went to go put Susan back to bed but despite Susan wanting to be evil and her plan to sleep evil plans she actually was afraid to be alone with Motor Ed around. She gave an actual sad look at Shego. Susan did not want to be alone… Shego noticed and sighed. "**What?**"

She knew '_What_' she just was slightly dreading it. Susan was silent for a moment which surprised Shego seeing she always was filled with energy or at least cunning. She then gave a small look of fear with eyes bordering with tears like a normal child with actual fear. "**That seriously guy is scary…**" Shego sighed. Leave it to Susan to pick Motor Ed to be afraid of. It made her want to hurt him more. She was not scary but he was. Well that was Hego's fault but still…

"**Fine but do not get into my stuff or open the door if people knock. Do not cause me trouble and only wake me up if it is an actual problem. Despite your father's warning I actually can be scary if I do not get my sleep." **She felt Susan hug her and Shego sighed. Hego was winning but for some odd reason she did not care. Well she cared Hego was winning principle wise but the idea behind why he was winning did not bother her as much. She picked Susan up and went over to her bed before she got comfortable. She had made it so she was sleeping like she normally did and placed Susan so she was tucked in but she did not expect that Susan wanted to be hugged and with a sigh ended up going on her side and hugging her closer which Susan snuggled into.

Shego fell asleep thinking that this was not as horrible as she thought it would be and in fact was rather calming. It reminded her of her childhood of hugging her stuffed jaguar only this breathed and needed protection. Oddly enough against her old evil better judgment she actually felt the need to protect it. She was to tired to think about it and drifted off to sleep… Hopefully tomorrow would go better but if Motor Ed was in the lair it was likely to be hell… With that in mind sleep completely overtook her.

* * *

><p>Okay super long chapter? Maybe not as long as the first one hee. Sorry about that either way sometimes it is so hard to find a stopping point. Well I am looking for those reviews to help me. I pretty much got my ideas going. Anyone want to put in some predictions? :D I might be predictable. Anyways I might also take in some ideas. I am thinking of making a few other stories and maybe Susan will pop in again. I have a habit of using children as figures in my stories xD Anyways review and help me know where to go n_n<p> 


	3. Pickle

A/N: Yay more reviews! I love you guys and thank you for the support so with that I continue whoot whoot xD /shot but yes. I got nothing to really say so far again n_n; I kind of am a one time author note person and save all my talk for the end… I guess I will let you guess save me so I shall answer some reviews again. I n_n do enjoying doing it cause it is so off the hizzie for shizzie my cheezie word. Yeah… Drakken does it better. He needs to tutor me. Anyways aheh…

**TwilightPrncess **- I had a plot thought out but I think I might be able to squeeze in your suggestion in. It will add some drama and a nice cherry. It will not be exactly as you suggested to keep things a mystery but thank you so much for the suggestion and you will be credited for the inspiration for what is to come in that chapter!

**zzzoo99 **- I am glad you loved it. I am trying and am glad to be getting the positive feedback. I hope this next chapter gets your love too.

**CanjunBear73 - **Of course that would explain the green eyes xD Yup more of the unknown for Shego and Drakken but this Chapter will prove to be an interesting one as things happen booyahahahahahaha. Susan always has fun lol as long as she has Drewbie and Aunt Shego to watch her ;D

**Darkness Reaper **- I am always happy to make my chapters come out as fast as possible. I know the wait is a killer so I try to make the wait as small as possible. Also got to love the doubt it does make things more interesting lol. Yes the bathroom scene was fun to write but I had fun with Motor Ed seriously. That whole chapter was fun for me. Shego is falling to Hego's tricks but who could resist Susan n_n and your praise is appreciated. I will try to keep the chapters coming out quickly.

And with that onwards to the story!

* * *

><p>The next morning came sooner then Shego wanted to. Especially after everything that had happened. It felt like it had been a week but sadly it had only been a day… A day and then a night topped off with that Motor Ed soon to be dead cousin of Drewbie causing issues… With her eyes blinking open she woke up completely. She found that despite the fact if anyone found out sleeping like this had not been horrible. Susan woke up shortly after. She sat up with Shego before giving a small pout, "<strong>Is that Seriously guy still here?<strong>" Shego gave a small dull look.

"**You know that is an excellent question…**" At hearing an familiar annoying air guitar and a louder rev of a motorcycle due to the part requested working they both got their answer. Shego sighed before getting dressed and taking Susan to her room as a bodyguard while she got dressed. When both were dressed Susan gave a scream when Motor Ed showed himself in the den area. Drakken was pouring himself a glass of coffee and nearly dropped it onto himself. He took the almost dropped cup and noticed the fear of his cousin Susan seemed to have and her hiding behind a cock hipped Shego who had her arms crossed.

"**Hey green babe.**" He said with a happiness at his motorcycle being pimped out. Shego shot her plasma nearby and killed that happiness high. She then with a small hidden grin at his happiness dying walked by.

"**Hey.**" She said indifferently with Susan freezing Shego in place. After a moment Shego just picked her up and walked to the couch and started her normal lazy habit of channel surfing. Drakken gave a confused look. It soon turned to a blank stare and it was a stare that just continued. Motor Ed gave a frown at his high being killed but noticed the look on his cousins face and a grin formed being an obnoxious man he dragged him away finally making the coffee spill. Shego barely noticed and more importantly did not care. Susan was happy to see Motor Ed leave the room.

"**What the hell is wrong with you?**" Drakken asked his cousin at being dragged away. Motor Ed just gave his obnoxious smile.

"**Aunt was not lying dude. You have the hots for the green babe like seriously.**" Drakken gave his cousin a surprised look before going to deny it but he just sighed.

"**And what the hell difference does that make and business do you have with it? By the way stop calling her green babe.**" That always had kind of annoyed him. No idea why but when others more or less drooled over her he got annoyed. He assumed it was because he was afraid he was going to lose a friend and his muscle but apparently with this whole new outlook it was obvious it was more then that…

"**But dude… Do something. I mean green- I mean she is just sitting there.**" Actually picking up when to shut up at his cousin's cold look.

Drakken then crossed his arms, "**She may **_**just**_** be sitting there but she is **_**just **_**sitting there with her niece. I am not going to try and talk to her. Plus you seemed to scare Susan so there is no way you are going to watch her for a moment and I am not going to ask her to leave to talk to Shego so I see no **_**just**_** sitting there.**" Biting his tongue in order not to call his cousin an idiot. Motor Ed paused before gave a surprised look.

"**So that is the little babe's name.**" Drakken just gave his cousin a blank look at calling a small girl a babe but he probably did not have anything else in his vocabulary to call a girl which was pathetic but whatever.

"**Yes. That is her name and you scared her so now that you got what you needed how about you leave before you scar Susan?**" Motor Ed let that sink in before a grin crossed his lips making Drakken frown. "**What? Why are you grinning like that?**"

"**You are rather protective of the little babe. Not to mention of the bigger babe.**" Trying to get away with bigger babe seeing he did not get a complaint from his cousin at little babe. He noticed the glare so he silenced himself but continued a moment later. "**Duuude Drew seriously like you know… Do something.**" Repeating himself again. Drakken glared but then sighed.

"**I will do something alright if you do not stop pushing me into something I might regret I am going to… Uh…**" The problem was he was not evil so he could not think of anything to do exactly he could not switch his brain, control his brain, bash his brain like Shego could… So he was stuck with mostly just glaring and looking like a dolt again. Especially because he just made a threat or what seemed like one and could not back it up. Motor Ed noticing shrugged.

"**Alright you do not want green babe but all the villains want her? Let me try her on for size.**" Trying to more or less ruffle his cousin's feathers. The villain's taunt he could see changed the look on his cousin's face but the look of his second taunt and the fact he was moving from where he had dragged them to have a little _talk_ over to Shego changed to more. Motor Ed did not notice as he was on his way over to Shego not really taking into account Susan's fear of him. Susan however noticed him coming and began to freak out. She buried her face into Shego and hugged her like her life depended on it. Shego noticed the action before why it happened.

"**You are still here? I thought you had motorcycles to whatever and blabbity blah blah.**" Showing her non interest in what he did so much she could not even finish the sarcastic insult making it an insult in itself. Motor Ed paused and was going to go onto a rant about how his motorcycles and the shotgun babes along with what he did was not whatever but he needed to do something else at the moment. Shego noticed her remark got nothing and wondered if Drakken did something to him as an experiment. She was going to call out for him to ask when Motor Ed sat down next to her making Susan scream into Shego's side.

She felt horrible for Susan and frowned she then noticed that just like the first time they had met he was being touchy feely. It was a flash of actions, a blur so she was not sure who actually hit him first, but she flared up and punched Motor Ed off her but at the same time she noticed Drakken doing the same thing. Drakken was not strong but Motor Ed was out cold due to both hitting him into a wall even though it was mostly Shego it was the thought on Drakken's part as far as Shego was concern. Susan peeked and noticed Drakken was the one near her and not Motor Ed.

She calmed down but pouted she disliked that man and then in her pout gripped both Shego and Drakken. Not in a hug but in a strong grip making it so they were forced to sit next to each other. Susan's grip relaxed but was still tight enough for Shego and Drakken to be stuck next to each other despite the awkwardness Motor Ed had caused for Drakken and the awkwardness the night before had caused for Shego. They both tried to find something to focus on and noticed they both looked at Susan and were going to both find something different but noticed she was asleep but still had a vice grip.

Shego mentally sighed well she got her wish she could sit down and get Drakken's attention to talk to him. Of course it was under the influence of a very awkward everything. He saw her soaked in odd positions and then worse half naked… Actually Motor Ed seeing that was probably worse technically seeing he was a woman's worst enemy but under the circumstances the principle of Drakken seeing her like that was worse to her. After a moment she spoke and was surprised when she said "**So**" only to have it said in unison with Drakken. He seemed just as surprised.

Doctor Drakken had not liked what his cousin had done and had gone _blue_ with rage at what he had said. He did not think and just acted. Now here he was more or less trapped. It would not be so horrible if he was being his normal doofy self and Shego as wonderful as she was and she was wonderful… He had to pause to daydream before returning to the thought that it would be nice if she was being her normal sarcastic self to make this less weird. Obviously it was not going to work… The silence made things so much worse. He figured while it pained him he was going to try to talk things out. No he was going to admit things. He had been laughed at before and this was not going to go away so he might as well… He suffered before this would be no different.

"**So**" He had began only to notice she too had said it. He gave the same surprised look. They both looked at each other not sure if the other should speak first.

"**Oh sorry.**" Said in unison.

"**You first?**" Once again in unison only with slight confusion.

"**Oh okay.**" And again in unison only now pure confusion.

Once again there was silence. Both were afraid to say something because it would be said at the same time. That is when Shego's eyes narrowed slightly not that Drakken noticed. She was going to just go for the kill on this. The luck on this was small but hey better just give it a try right? Little did she know Drakken was giving it the same thought. If so far they had been saying the same thing the chance was highly slim for these words by why not give it a shot? After a moment both took a small courage boosting breath.

"**I think I like you.**" They said it more or less in unison both stuttering just over different parts. They looked at each other with a look of surprise. Shego then crossed her arms careful of Susan who was asleep. "**Like me? As in…?**" Letting it hang seeing she did not want to assume he meant more then what she had said. Darn she should have been more pacific… Drakken blushed slightly. So much for unison. Although he was not going to cross Shego so he tried to explain himself.

"**Uh… Like um like uh… I know like I love pickles.**" That got a weird look from Shego and she would have gotten up at the pure stupidity of the comment but Susan held her down. Drakken picked up on that she seemed to find his statement stupid and continued, "**You know because they are green and I love pickles but can never open the jar but I always try because they are worth the effort but in the end you open the jar for me…**" Speaking a corny romantic and kosher way of saying he loved her. Not to mention throwing in a few smart little puns in there. Shego looked surprised and Drakken waited for the laughter.

"**So I am a pickle? … Well I suppose one could say I have been in a pickle for a bit but I guess I am willing to be **_**a**_** pickle.**" She said trying to in her own way without being mushy or lose her 'rep' she already pretty much lost at this point, say she accepted his proposal of being his pickle with crossed arms. She then narrowed her eyes, "**Never call me pickle if you want to live.**" Making sure if there came a time that nicknames came to be used which she would probably not allow on her end, pickle would never be allowed. She noticed Drakken seemed happy at her acceptance with no laughter or hurt feelings although seemed disappointed at the decline of the nickname of pickle. Oh well cannot win them all.

At his disappointed look Shego rolled her eyes and took advantaged of his zoned out state. She gingerly pressed her lips against his before pulling back. "**I cannot be called Pickle if I do not taste like one. Do I taste like a pickle?**" At Drakken just staring at her lips he noticed them curl into a smirk. "**That is what I thought.**" Drakken gave a blissful smile that bordered on goofy no longer caring about nicknames. Anyways he would call her pickle in his head. After a moment making sure Susan was still asleep Drakken took the lead and kissed Shego who kissed back.

Just as things were getting heated they both heard the oh so familiar but annoying mock guitar noise. Without taking a moment to pause Shego simply just shot him with plasma knocking him out again. When she heard a giggle she however stopped as did Drakken who blushed. Susan gripped both of them tighter. "**So you both **_**are**_** my replacement parents until mommy and daddy come back. Heee I always wanted you to be my uncle anyways.**" Meaning with the kissy face and the fact they were together. They both sat in silence. There was no way they could deny it but there was no way in hell they were going to explain or defend themselves against a child She seemed to understand plenty anyways. Suddenly Susan's stomach betrayed her. Shego grinned.

"**Oh Susan are you hungry?**" She asked the girl tucked into her side who blushed but gave a nod. Shego smirked, "**Oh **_**Drewbie**_** want to check on those cookies?**" Making it known she knew he had been lying getting a blush both for the nickname and being caught in the lie. Drakken gave it some thought as Susan looked at him, he could make cookies but that was hardly something for breakfast.

"**How about pancakes?**" It was no lie he was the one who was like a housewife which was sad but he did have his mother as a… Well mother. Susan seemed pleased at the idea of pancakes and gave a happy nod. It made it so she snuggled into Shego who at this point was far from caring. She had a slight nagging in the back of her head to make sure to try and kill her brother but hey everything else was going well. Drakken walked to the kitchen and on the way smirked, "**Do you want some pancakes too… **_**Pickle?**_" Then listed to the right just in time to dodge a _love blast _from Shego and took that as a yes.

* * *

><p>Oh for those who do not get the corny line cause my friend did not basically she is green so are pickles (obvious) and he loves her and he loves pickles (obvious) he can never open the jarhe thought he would never get her (not so obvious I guess) in the end she always opens the jar/it is that she never fails him even when things are deemed a failure and he is always there for him (Not so obvious) That is what I was going with anyways you can take it any way you wish ;D Hurrah for corny pickle romance in any case. Hopefully this was a good way for them to finally hook up. That is always the hard part besides having them not totally act out of character while dealing with their feelings or coming with terms with it at least. I had fun. BUT It is not over yet though. Time for a little time skip special. Look for an extra chapter soonish ;D


	4. And Thats The Blues

A/N: Yay more reviews! I love you guys. Well it seems four chapters is it for this story. It was actually a lot shorter but with a nice suggestion in which I give kudos below it has been fleshed out to be a bit longer. Hopefully this is a nice cherry to the story. That _special_ chapter is still in here of course. It is to short to really make a separate chapter but it is still here and at the end ;D well to answer some reviews.

**zzz0099 **- New chapter is here :D as fast as I could get it so hopefully things are as good as people have been enjoying it so far! Enjoy!

**TwilightPrncess** - Yeah the pickle line is corny but what can I say lol Drakken lives for his pickles and under stress he turns to them. Glad you thought it was cute when it was explained though. Corny and cute is what I aim for along with pleasing of course n_n

**Darkness Reaper** - No problem I love writing these stories. So to make the wait shorter is a joy and of course like I have said a zillion times the killer is something I can relate to. Thank you for the compliment it means so much :B I try hard so it means a lot when people say those things and thank you for pointing out which part was good. It helps for future stories to try and make similar things happen. And I know! They are just perfect for each other! -fan girl scream- I figured the pickle nickname was obvious but my friend said to explain it just in case and I figured it was a good idea. Glad you understood it. Means I did not do a horrible job with my kosher romancing ;D go Drakken. Psha of course he needs to tease Shego how can he not tease her lol. Yeah he needs to be careful with the pickle she is dangerous ;3

And with that onwards!

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting at the table eating Drakken's pancake's ignoring the slightly flaming and clearly smoking hole made moments ago from Shego's <em>love<em>. They enjoyed their breakfast before finishing up. Drakken then made sure to clean up. Shego took a moment to wait to talk to Drakken about something and turned to make sure that Susan was alright to notice… She was playing with the henchmen. She was teaching them different games. Like jump rope so a trio was playing jump rope and two were playing patty cake… She gave a blank look but whatever kept Susan busy.

When Drakken came out of the kitchen she went to speak but the intruder alarm went off. With them being _good at this point _and _so far _it made no sense for it to be Kim Possible. They were on… Good terms? It could be Motor Ed being an idiot but his body was still lying cold from being hit. Lack of brain cells must make it hard to wake up after an attack. The henchmen who had been playing with Susan noticed. One spoke, "**Boss it is Monkey Fist, DNAmy and Professor Dementor.**" Shego and Drakken looked at each other.

They knew technically they were good guys now and even as villains it was weird to _team up_ or be _nice_ to each other but what were they going to do about this. Technically they were suppose to capture them and put them in jail but both were still getting used to the whole hero thing. It was to late anyways as the _broke_ into the place. Strolling in they acted as if nothing was wrong. All three gave their greetings and Drakken and Shego could only give a weak wave in unison. Suddenly Amy gave a gasp and whispered in Monkey Fist's ear. He waved her away. "**Fine**"

She seemed utterly pleased. Monkey Fist then said. "**It has been such a long time since we have all been together and or spoke to one another. Want to go on a walk? I know the whole hero thing must be awkward but nothing between old… Pals?**" He said playing his words as well as he could. Shego gave a frown and crossed her arms. She never liked any of them to the level of _pal_ or to go on a walk but if it made them leave whatever. Drakken voiced just that.

"**Uh yes… Very nice to see all of you as well. I think we can fit in a walk right Shego?**" Shego gave her normal annoyed but typical Shego sarcastic whatever nod. Monkey Fist grinned.

"**Ah good. Oh and bring the child. Fresh air is good for them and what not right?**" Shego wanted to leave Susan behind. The Henchmen were doing fine enough with all the random things Susan was teaching them but if Motor Ed woke up she would freak and it made sense to bring her if she was leaving seeing she was bring dragging along too.

"**Alright then… I will go grab her…**" Shego said slowly finding this all rather odd but just going with it. If all else fails she could go all _hero_ and kick their asses till they cried for their mother's it was easy. She was the darker side of hero.

Monkey Fist seemed to pleased at that but toned it down at getting his _foot_ stepped on by Dementor who had kept silent. Not being the greatest at keeping secrets. When everything was ready the Henchmen were to watch the lair and everyone began their walk. They ended up at a park in which Susan ran to play with the other children. It was rather awkward. Sure if it was Drakken and Shego alone, potential parents. They got over that whole issue though. They knew they liked each other.

Having… Three third wheels was what was awkward. Especially because being green and blue got enough attention. Having a tiny metallic man with anger issues and a heavy accent, a monkey man in what looks like a costume, and a chubby woman who was bouncing while pointing out children like a pedophile was not helping… Drakken and Shego just tried to ignore it and were going to try to have a conversation but Monkey Fist beat them to it. "**So did the hormones finally break you two?**" Hinting that Susan was their child. Shego gave a blank look. Granted Shego and Susan looked similar what happened to all the _teal_ jokes.

Drakken just cleared his throat and in a rather sophisticated manner just shrugged it off by saying, "**We are simply babysitting. She is my cousin. I know she looks different. I think someone married someone with a long history of green eyes and we all have black hair er… Well Motor Ed.**" He lost the _cool_ at the end but it seemed to stun and shut the three up. Plus it kept Hego out of it. Shego was at the least impressed. She then noticed something… Susan was not on the swing like she was a moment ago, or the slide, or as corny as it was the monkey bars.

Monkey Fist noticed that Shego seemed to pick up that Susan was missing. "**Ah well this has been lovely. Tell your uh cousin that she was a nice girl. Bye.**" All three then went away quickly as possible. Shego continued to look before looking at Drakken.

"**Do you see Susan?**" Hoping maybe he did. Drakken took his look around and did not see Susan either picking up on why she seemed to be panicky. He then narrowed his eyes at the same time Shego did.

"**That monkey…**" Shego said before Drakken covered her mouth.

"**I know it is a bad situation but it is a child's playground save the bad mouthing for when we are at the lair of fighting.**" Shego nodded instead of doing something she normally would have done which is bite his hand or kicked his ass. Together they left the park. She knew Hego if he picked Susan up would at least have the brains to tell her… So that whole thing had to be a ploy to try and kidnap. Of course now there was three lairs if not more to check… This was going to be a pain. Then suddenly she looked at Drakken at the same time he looked at her… Or was it?

"**DNAmy had whispered into Monkey Fist's ear… She must have wanted Susan to experiment on or something… There is no way that woman is having children… Not to mention either way cousin or not that would be a blow to kidnap her seeing she was under our care blood or not… Dementor was just a prop to add more time.**" Shego said crossing her arms using her brain but fuming. Drakken nodded alone with her agreeing but enjoying both the fact she looked lovely upset like always but was simply brilliant and was more then sidekick material.

"**Those two recently did get together from what I heard so that all makes sense. Not to mention that little metal maniac did not speak at all.**" Shego was trying to keep from fuming more.

"**Alright lets go find my niece then.**" Knowing where to go and just what she was going to do to both of those evil idiots if they heard Susan.

"**Lets go**" Drakken said getting the old hovercraft out. Once they were ready they headed to where DNAmy's hideout was. Due to the stupid stuffed animal Shego made sure to plasmatize along with the sign she and Drakken both knew this was the hideout. Much like Kim and Ron did while spoiling their own plots Shego did much of the acrobatics and when Drakken had trouble Shego was there to save his blue butt. It was not easy reaching the top in a secretive manner which went against their style. While it went against their style for Susan's safety and _heroness_ it had to be done.

At the top Susan was strapped to a table. DNAmy was cheerfully clapping her hands together while Monkey Fist just sighed and humored her. He had his monkey ninja kidnap the child. They had come to do something to Drakken and Shego it just so happened his girlfriend got something out of it. Shame he did not go for brats. Of course Amy said something about once she was done with her he would love her but whatever. He was waiting to have his mind changed. DNAmy had the whole DNA in her name for a reason… Maybe she had something up her sleeve. As he silently sat he heard Amy start speaking to a rather scared Susan.

"**I am just going to mess around with your DNA a little bit but you will be fine. Then you will be cute as a button but be cute as a button like I want you to be!**" She said with a slight crazy edge to her voice. Just as she said that however green plasma caused her to hit the wall.

"**She is cute the way she is.**" Shego snarled. Not exactly sarcastically threatening but the tone was all the same. Monkey Fist and DNAmy both went to defend what was to be their little project but Shego was hardly going to let that freaky woman do anything to her niece. Drakken as _useless_ as he used to be at fighting had his plants now. He used that to keep Amy hostage and of course used the vines to bash any of her weird experiements at bay while Shego used her acrobatic moves and plasma to take care of Monkey Fist. Once he was out Drakken threw Amy at him knocking her out. With a join effort the two freed Susan who hugged them at not being messed with DNA wise.

After a rather steep climb down they returned to the safety of the hovercraft. Susan being tired from all her playing and then fighting the monkeys AND then being held down fighting that as well used Drakken's lap as a bed curling up and then laid her head on Shego's lap. Using both as a bed and feeling comfort and doing so. Shego rolled her eyes but the smirk spoke differently. She drove as smoothly as she could and gave a small but ginger pat to Susan's head before focusing again. Glad her niece was not some mutant monkey whatever now.

Reaching the lair she landed and noticed it was now despite how time seemed to fly only lunch time. Drakken once again threw something together and they were soon sitting down to eat sandwiches. Shego could tell after her nap and some food that Susan was more or less back to herself. She went back to playing with the Henchmen and they seemed to enjoy learning her little girl games and of course playing them. Normally they would have been screamed at but apparently things had changed. They knew better then to question what changed and why would they. It might change back if they asked and they liked it this way.

There was then a intruder alarm which made Drakken, Shego and this time Susan all go into attention and then there was a knock on the door that was loud enough to make it known who it was seeing it would take a lot of strength to beat out the sound of the alarm. Shego opened the door while Drakken turned the alarm off. Hego walked into the lair with a woman who had a slightly snotty look on her face. She had auburn highlighted hair and green eyes. She did not look pleased she then loudly said, "**I thought you said your sister was a superhero as well… You left our daughter here?**"

Hego let out the cartoonish hero laugh before smiling,"**Dear my sister is wonderful and of course she is here see? And she was eating what smells like heaven. What is that?**" Shego gave a glance towards what she guessed was her sister in law and then smirked at her brother.

"**Why so you can raid the place like you did like Kim?**" During that issue Mego and Hego both had more or less stuffed their faces with food and drinks. Hego grinned at the jab but got the answer when he checked on his daughter just as she finished playing with the Henchmen. Shame seeing he wanted some. He however did not get the chance to ask for some as he could tell his wife wanted to leave. So Susan was repacked up and was ready to leave. She hugged her _replacements_ and went with her parents. She seemed saddened but Shego rolled her eyes.

"**Bring her back sometime. I would come to visit you but you know. I might want to scratch my eyes out.**" She said with a smirk. Hego gave a hearty laugh before leaving. Drakken went into the kitchen to clean up. After that they sat on the couch again and after a slightly awkward moment continued from where they had been. Motor Ed noticing went to start guitaring again but Shego sent a violent blast at him sending him comically flying through the wall and with that he left having his part and job from his aunt done. Although he was burnt and confused.

_Three years later_

"**You know she is probably more evil then any of the current villains…**" Drakken said as he watched a small girl run around playing tag with Susan all the while never seeming to run out of energy. She had black hair much like Susan only instead of a curl it had a wave to it. Her bangs on the other hand had a spring to it. Despite all the humor and laughter she had pale peach skin but she had a drawn on scar on her left eye. She had dark green eyes but in the correct light seem to have speckles of blue. She also wore by her stubborn choice nothing but green, blue, and black.

Shego stood next to him with a dull and tired look on her face. She wanted to say something sarcastic like she used to but was to tired to do so. She knew despite all the running around when Andrina came inside to sleep she would still be pinging off the walls as if she had coffee and the sad thing was no one gave her sugar or anything she just ran on pure… Evil okay not evil but she was a child that could be sent as a torture object if she was not afraid for her daughter's life.

Drakken continued to watch. He remembered when Shego was pregnant and it was around eight months. It looked like she was going to pop not that he said anything like round, fat, big, plump, or even Santa. Shego was Shego without pregnancy hormones… However he did remember when the word finally got out and people came to visit in a large cluster her only reaction had been a small blush and "_Not. A. Single. Word._" Making it clear she would kill anyone who did.

It was to be expected though the kiss, the pickle induced kiss and therefore kissing had not gone nowhere. They had gotten married after a _honeymoon _period of just getting used to the idea there was something more. Nothing huge just Shego's small family, what was the small amount of the Lipsky family, and surprisingly Kim Possible and her crew. It got the point across. Plus Susan got to be the flower girl much to her delight. Mrs. Lipsky wanted a bit more but she wanted something else from them something more important and then of course that something more important, that hellion was conceived and born.

Both watched as the small girls _played_ Susan jumping around using her strength to fling herself around to avoid aquamarine blasts of plasma. Finally Susan came over and leaned on Shego. She seemed tired. Shego who had come to actually care about her niece had come to know she was not _eight or nine_ but six but she was nine now picked her up. She was very good with Drina as she was nicknamed. Well until she was tired. Shego felt a tackle and picked both girls up. She walked into the lair seeing play time was over.

Drakken who seemed content for a man who was hell bent on controlling the world a few years back. Being good was not so bad. Especially with family. With a nice thought in his head he watched as Shego attempted to coax Drina into falling asleep like Susan was trying not to do in order to be polite and keep from being a burden on Shego as they walked to Drina's bedroom where the girl's bunked when Susan slept over. Ah… Now this was what he considered a plan that had succeeded. Now for the next missions… Getting his daughter to fall asleep…

* * *

><p>And with that the story is at it's end. I hope you all enjoyed even if it was not exactly what I wanted. Then again who cares what I want as long as you liked it right? shot Alright I liked it I just worried you all hate it. Oh by the way for all those who do not know Drew is short for Andrew and Andrina is a female form of it so Drina is a evil Daddy's girl xD In case you are wondering why she has normal skin color I always thought the humor behind their child being a funky color was amusing but realistically Drakken had an experiment hit him and Shego a comet so I would think their child would be normal save for any powers like with Susan. Anyways I am going to try and make more stories maybe make a Kim and Ron story. Mess around a bit. I do feel more comfortable with these two and there are so little of these two out there. All depends on my time and how much you all like me xD they might be a little mature though this one was tame hopefully that is alright ;D well with that I poof.

Special Kudo's to **TwilightPrncess **for the extra help in giving me an idea to make this chapter not as weak as it was before. It was not exactly as she suggested but without that suggestion the idea would not have formed so many thanks for the help :D

Also as a special note just because it is over does not mean to not review your ideas and thoughts about my stories let it be this one or one of my others is always helpful in my future stories. So make sure to review. Plus it makes me feel special xD /shot


End file.
